This invention relates to wet disposable towels capable of evolving heat upon use to effect a temperature rise.
Wet disposable towels are known in the art. Typically, they are of paper and are stored in an airtight pouch such as an aluminum foil pouch lined with a protective liner such as polyethylene. When desired for use, the pouch is torn open and the wet towel removed. Such towels are usually impregnated with an aqueous solution containing various additives such as perfumes, astringents, humectants and frequently menthol to give a cooling effect when applied to the skin.